Unresolved Sexual Tension
by vbollman
Summary: Harry's playing matchmaker only to have the tables turned on him.


Disclaimer. Not mine.

Thanks to Periculum for her beta work…. Don't ask me what happened, it was one of those things that hit you just as you get into bed and are usually gone by morning. This time this little bunny decided to stick around. Aren't you lucky?

Unresolved Sexual Tension… Or how to get two stubborn men together.

Though he couldn't make out the words, Harry could certainly hear the shouting between the two men in the kitchen clear up the stairs. It really was a normal occurrence, since the end of the war. It seemed that they just could not stand to be apart, but at the same time loathed each other with such passion.

Passion.

Maybe that was it.

With an evil grin that was quickly wiped from his face, Harry Potter prepared himself in the same manner that he used 4 years ago when he killed the self-proclaimed Dark Lord.

Pushing open the heavy kitchen door, Harry allowed a weary look to cross his face. "Are the two of you at it again?" He sighed in annoyance.

"You have no concept of when to keep to yourself, do you, Potter?" Snape question coldly, glare and scowl firmly in place.

"Don't you use that tone of voice when talking to my godson!" Sirius growled.

'And they're off once again.' Harry grinned in glee, careful to make sure neither of the men could see. "Geez, the two of you sound like Ron and Hermione during school. If I didn't know better I would swear you were married." He grumbled just loud enough for the two of them to hear, while pulling out what he needed to make a sandwich.

Silence.

Absolute Silence.

"WHAT!?!"

"Mr. Potter…"

"Oh give it up you two. I swear the UST in this room is thick enough to cut with a knife."

"UST?" Snape questioned in a low voice.

From the corner of eye he noticed his godfather shiver slightly at the new tone from Snape and had to hide another grin. "Unresolved Sexual Tension," he stated calmly, putting away the sandwich makings he had taken out a few minutes ago.

"Harry, you don't really mean that, do you?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"Yes actually I do; I mean come on, Snape is here almost every day, and when he's not, all you do is sulk around the house, growl at anyone who comes near you, and pace in utter frustration while glancing at the clock. I know exactly when he's here, just by the shudder of relief that passes through your body moments before he walks into the room." Harry said, meeting his godfather's grey eyes briefly before glancing into a set of darker ones. "And you can't tell me that the feelings are not returned. I've seen you at Hogwarts during the day, and let me tell you, the only time anyone actually wants to talk to you is after you've had your daily visit here."

"Mr. Potter, you have no idea what you are talking about--" Snape started.

"Do you have a point, Severus?" Harry asked, cutting him off.

"Of course I do, you insolent boy."

"Then do me and everyone else around you the ultimate favor and use it on my godfather!" Harry said calmly, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes, before walking out the door, once more leaving the two men silent.

~~Oo~~

Early the next morning, Harry stumbled his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, knowing there would be a large dose of caffeine waiting for him there. He stopped at the sight of a tawny head cradled in the large scarred hands of its owner. "Morning, Remus. What's wrong?"

Haunted golden eyes raised slowly from where they had been fixed for awhile now, clearly showing how bloodshot they were. "I went to wake Sirius up this morning."

"You do that almost every morning."

"Yes, but this time he was already awake and definitely not alone."

It took a few minutes for Harry to figure out what had thrown the man before him into such a loop, until he remembered the night before. "Severus," he breathed out.

Remus simply nodded his head.

"And they were…"

Another nod.

"Oh my." A few seconds later, Harry grinned, "Did they look good together? Who was on top?"

Harry didn't notice when one of the men in question stepped into the kitchen, since his back was still to the doorway. Or at least he didn't notice until a hand slipped over his mouth to shut him up. "That, Harry, is none of your business," a sleep-deprived voice growled in his ear.

"Oh let him go, Sev," an equally tired voice came from behind. "Besides, you should be thanking my godson for what he did last night."

Harry waited patiently for Snape to figure out what he was going to do. It wasn't like the man was hurting him or anything. One could say that the grip holding him in place was actually gentle.

"Oh, very well. If only so I don't have to hear you whine about it." Releasing the Man Who Finally Defeated the Dark Lord, Severus pulled him around so that they were face to face. "I do thank you for your assistance last night. Just make sure you don't do it again."

"Of course not, Severus. I wouldn't dream of meddling," Harry replied, grinning slightly.

Not believing a word, Severus rolled his eyes, before fixating on Remus. "Wolf, I have a job for you. Keep this impertinent brat busy, would you, he has way too much time on his hands."

Sirius grinned, knowing exactly where this was going, and gave Remus a wink, leaving no doubt in the werewolf's mind what the darker wizard meant.

With a feral grin that had Harry backing up slightly, Remus stood from the table and stalked towards the one he had loved for a very long time, knowing that this would be his only chance. "It would be my extreme pleasure. I sure I can keep him occupied for at least the next few days." Throwing the smaller man over his shoulder, he proceeded to the bedroom, intent on finally having his way with the man who at the moment was only given a token protest at being carried in such a manner.

Severus chuckled darkly, his eyes following Harry and Remus for a moment, before turning on Sirius. "Now where were we?" he growled, stalking forward to once more claim the man he had just realized he had loved for a very long time.

~~END


End file.
